Broken Promises
by fairywings81
Summary: A Year After Veronica returns to the Real World,she yearns yet for Noa. Upon her return,Gozabouro kidnaps her. Now its up to the Kaibas to rescue the friend and retrn her home safely.
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One-The Christmas Promise

"What do you want for Christmas this year,Ronnie?" Vincent and his sister were enjoying one of his rare days off. He'd been taking alternate weekends,but when the holidays approached,he had been forced to go back to his busy schedule. 

"The only thing I want for Christmas is to see you in the morning,in person." She told him,with a smile. "And I want my virtual pod fixed." Her gaming pod had been on the fritz for months,and she'd been trying to convince him to fix it. His reasoning for not fixing it was that he didn't want her galivanting off to see Noa at her leisure. The truth was,Veronica hadn't seen Noa Kaiba since the night she awakened back in her arcade. It was as if the whole thing had never happened. The only evidence of it's occurrence was the silver bar she wore on a chain. The bar was the Virtual Key,which Noa had gifted her with. Also,no one aside from herself,Vincent,and sister of Vincent's rival,Onyx knew about it. 

"I think I can handle both. I was thinking of us going to take a trip to Japan to see our cousins too. How does that sound?" 

"It sounds great!" Veronica smiled over her large sundae. "I'm really excited about it." 

"I thought you might be. I'll call Onyx in the morning to see if he'll send Gee over to fix your pod while you're in school." Vincent looked at his watch. "Ooh. Hey,turn the news on. We have to check the stocks." 

"Okay!" Even though it was one of the more boring rituals they did everyday, Veronica was happy to do it. She had learned to accept business for what it was:business. "Vinnie? What happens if our stock goes down?" 

"I have to work harder." Vincent replied,sipping his tea. "How's dueling?" 

"It's alright. I need a new Deck Master though." She grinned to herself. Thanks to Noa,she'd decided to up the dueling challenge. Deck Master dueling was sweeping the city of Anahiem,and it was her doing. She grinned proudly. "Everyone loves Deck Master dueling." 

"That's wonderful,Ronnie." Her elder smiled. "And dance class?" 

"It's fine. We have our first recital of the season next weekend. You won't miss it, will you? I got the part of Clara!"

"Next weekend? Oh Veronica......" Her brother looked at her,sadly. 

"You've known about this forever. Don't tell me you forgot....." 

"I did know. But I have an important conference that weekend...I was going to take you with me." 

"Well...It's okay. There's going to be others. You can go to those. " Disappointment was clear in her voice,but the younger Skylar smiled."I'll have Max video tape it for you." 

"Alright..." Vincent didn't miss the disappointment on his sister's face. "Things will be a lot better after Christmas. You'll see." He nodded to Veronica's new nanny,who had appeared in his study doorway.. "I think Helene is ready to take you up for your bath."

Veronica nodded. "Good night,Vincent. See you in the morning." 

"Ah..no. I'm going in early. We'll have dinner at the office tomorrow night,okay?" 

"Sure." She followed the woman silently up to get ready for bed. 

*************************************************************************

Gozabouro Kaiba chuckled from his chair. "So,she's not forgotten about Noa. Well,I haven't forgotten him either,and ever since he locked me away,I never stopped planning me revenge. " 

"Sir,you don't mean to say you're going to use that girl against him,are you?" Gansley asked. 

"That's precisely what I mean." Kaiba Sr. replied. "Seto might have taken Noa and made him a lot older,but he's no more wiser than he was before." 

"Sir,I hate to remind you,but he won last time." Krump pointed out. 

"Well,not this time. He won't fuss with me while I hold something so precious to him. " Gozabouro stood up. 

"With all due respect sir, how do you plan to capture her?" Gansley asked. 

"Noa's not the only one who can shape shift." With that, he turned into the form of his son. In Noa's voice,he added,"You see,she won't know he's got a new form. She'll have expected him to have stayed the same." He walked out of the prison he'd been in for the last three years. "It does feel good to be free. Now I will finish what I started. " 

**********************************************************************

That night,Veronica stayed in her arcade until late. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was on other,more important matters. Her brother had promised to be home on Christmas,but he couldn't even remember a simple dance performance. She fingered the Virtual Key,and looked at her pod. She wondered if it would be worth it to visit Noa,and see if he would want to come. There were plenty of ways to hide him there in her world. She walked over,and turned it on. _I know I promised Vinnie,but you made a promise to me too. You don't keep yours,so why should I keep mine?_ Scowling at this revelation,Veronice touched the virtual key to the console,and disapeared into the portal she created. 


	2. Captured!

**Chapter Two-Captured!**

"Noa? Are you here?" Veronica looked around her friend's unusually quiet base,as she walked down the familiar corridors. At a point,she stopped,and gazed at the walls. _He changed them. I like it._ The walls now were adorned with pictures of him and Mokuba,one with all three of the Kaiba brothers,and random paintings. "Very nice work,Noa." She aloud softly. 

"I'm glad you think so,Ronnie." Noa appeared behind her,with a smile. 

"Noa!" Veronica turned around,and smiled, glad to see him. "I've missed you Oniisan." 

"Is everything all right with you and Vincent?" Noa asked after studying his friend's face "You don't look happy." 

"Well...Things could be better, but they're not as bad as they could be." She didn't want him to think she was running to him for comfort, which is exactly what she was doing. "How are you doing?" 

Noa smirked slightly, apparently realizing that things were as bad as he thought. "I'm perfect." As an after thought, he added, "And you're up way past your bedtime. Come,you should be asleep." 

"I'm way to wide awake to sleep now, Noa-sama. Can't we talk for a bit first?" 

"I suppose. Come on out to the balcony. It's a lovely night I've created." He took her hand,and purposely pulled her outside. "I built the balcony after my brothers went home. Do you know if I chose,I could have a mansion that replicates Seto's?" 

"Don't you want one?" Veronica asked him. She felt something was really wrong, but she couldn't place it. 

"Yes, and no." The sea foam haired boy smiled at her. "That's an awful lot of mansion to upkeep alone. And it's true I could program servants, but that's no fun anymore." 

"I could come visit more and help." His adopted sister offered. "I don't do a lot of cleaning at home,but it can't be that hard." 

"No no. You can't stay here. Not even long right now. I should be sending you home, Veronica." 

"But I came to see you. I miss you so much." Veronica stared down the valley,which had changed into a tundra. 

"Your brother won't wonder where you are?" He blinked at her in surprise. "I suppose....." She yawned. "Maybe I will sleep on it..." 

"Wait. You can't go to sleep now. We've to leave." Noa's voice changed, suddenly urgent. 

"Leave? But you were just gonna send me home....." Veronica was confused by his sudden change of heart. 

"Change of plans." He grabbed her wrist firmly, and began to lead her down into the snow field below. 

"Noa?! What are you doing? I don't have any shoes on!" 

"That's too bad. You have dressed for the weather, Little Sister." Noa sneered, as he continued to yank her down the stairs. 

"I......." That's when it hit Veronica what was so different. They were on top of land, not in the water. "You moved your base out of the water?" 

"Well, fish are nice, but they get boring." Came Noa's sharp reply as they touched the icy plain. 

Veronica shivered. "Where are we going?" She looked up at Noa,sighing softly. 

"Where ever we tell you to." Came an unpleasantly familiar voice. Krump appeared with Gansley beside Noa,and grabbed her shoulder firmly. 

"Take her away." Noa ordered,snickering. 

"Noa?! What's wrong with you!" 

"I'm not...feeling like myself today, Veronica." Noa replied quietly. As he laughed even more maniacally, Noa began to change form. Soon, the laugh deepened,and Gozabouro Kaiba stood towering over her. "In fact,I really am not myself." 

"Gozabouro Kaiba!" Veronica exclaimed, fear coursing through every part of her body. "What do you want with me? Where is Noa?!" 

Kaiba Senior laughed. "Noa's not here anymore. Seto gave him a body. He lives in Domino with them now." 

"No! You're lying!" Veronica panicked. _But if he was.....then why was he in Noa's base_ ? 

"I may be ruthless, but I'm no liar, Child. You're quite alone in this world." He nodded to Gansley now. "You know where to put her." 

"Yes Sir." 

"You won't get away with this! Noa will find out,and then you'll be in great big trouble!!" 

"We shall see." Gozabouro made a gesture to his two henchmen,and they vanished with her. _This is the perfect revenge. I'll take away the very thing he tried to protect!_


	3. Gozabouro's Ransom

**Chapter Three-Gozabouro's Ransom**

Veronica struggled uselessly, as Gansley and Krump tied her to a bar,both hands bound,and legs chained. "Let me go!!" 

"Soon enough, My Dear." Gozabouro sneered. "But first, I must draw Noa out of hiding." He cupped the young girl's chin in his rough palm. "And you're just the person to do it." 

"I'll never help you!" Veronica spat in his palm, receiving a rather sharp slap in return. 

"How dare you!" Gozabouro glared at her, as he reached for her virtual key. "You will do as I say,Little Girl, or I'll break this, and you'll never wake up again in your world!" 

"What do you mean by that?!" Veronica demanded, fear rising in her stomach even more. 

"I'll show you." Kaiba Senior pushed a button across from her, and a monitor came down. Veronica blinked, when she saw the scene. 

"What's happening?! Why are there paramedics in my....No! I'm...I'm still conscious! I have to be!" Veronica's eyes narrowed, as her chest tightened in fear. "This isn't real! You're lying!!" 

"Foolish girl. That's what happening right now. Only your mind is here." He smirked,turning the monitor off. "Now. I don't suppose you want to leave your brother alone, do you?" 

She shook her head,tears forming. _Noa....where are you? Why did you let him out?_ ? "Fine. I'll get Noa here. What do you need me to do?" 

"You'll soon find out." 

Veronica gasped,feeling a light prick in her arm,then she fell limp. "W-what........" 

"Just something to subdue you, brat." Krump replied to her muttered nonsense. "Should we leave her here?" 

"For now." Kaiba Senior was typing up an e-mail to send to his former son. "He'll have to obey me now, or risk losing the only person who ever truly cared about him. " 

************************************************************************ 

"And an Ace beats everything!" Mokuba proclaimed in triumph. He'd been playing War with Noa, and had won four straight games. 

"You win,Mokuba. I give up." Noa smiled at his little brother, brushing his long sea-foam bangs out of his face. 

"Yeah!" Mokuba grinned at Noa too. "I'm glad you decided to come back with us." 

"So I've been told." Noa replied, as he settled in front of his personal laptop. He frowned then, seeing that he had an e-mail. "I never get mail..." He muttered. He opened it, and read it. "It's not possible....." He sat back, staring at the e-mail in shock. 

"What's the matter, Noa?" Mokuba read over the e-mail. "Veronica? Gozabouro captured Veronica?" 

"It would seem he's using her for bait. He wants me to return to the virtual realm to save her." 

"It's a trap,Noa! It has to be!" Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "You don't even know if she truly is there." 

"I know all of that. But perhaps he does have her. You know what he is capable of doing, and you know what he wanted with her before." 

"We've to tell Seto! He'll help us!" Mokuba got up, and headed for the stairs to go to Seto's home office. Noa stopped him though. 

"We don't have to do anything. I do. I want you to stay here, Mokuba. It could get very dangerous, and I don't want you to be hurt." 

"You can't go up against him alone, Noa!" Mokuba protested. 

"Stay here." Noa went up to his room. Since he had a new,human body, he had to use Veronica's method of the virtual pod to get back and forth. He locked his door, and prepared to enter the pod. 

"Noa! Don't do this alone! You're gonna end up losing!!" Mokuba beat on his older brother's door. "Come back!!" 

_I'm sorry, Mokuba. This is between me, and my father. Please don't hate me for it._ Noa thought, as he felt himself being transported into his former form,and returned to the Virtual World. 

Mokuba leaned on the door, in tears. "Noa....." 

"Mokuba, what's all the noise about? What's happened?" Seto opened the door to his office. He saw his youngest brother crying, and he went to him. "Tell me." He said quietly. 

"Noa's gone back to the virtual world, Seto. Gozabouro kidnapped that girl Veronica, and the only way he'll let her go is if Noa can kill him." 

Seto narrowed his eyes, and growled. "Come on." He took Mokuba's hand. 

"We can't. Noa'll be mad..." 

"I don't care about that. I'm tired of Gozabouro hurting people. We're going to help Noa." They walked out of Kaiba Manor together, and headed to Seto's secret laboratory to access his own pods. 


	4. Encounter of the Ruthless Kind

**Chapter Four-First Encounter**

"Father! I know you're here. Come out right now!" Noa exclaimed. He was upset that his father would use an innocent girl just to lure him out. Particularly Ronnie. 

"Of cours e I'm here." Gozabouro appeared, with Veronica at his side. The young girl looked drained, and sickly. "I suppose this is what you came for..." He smirked. 

"Veronica!" Noa glared at his father. "What have you done to her?!" 

"Oh,she's all right. For the time being. But that all depends on you,My boy." He shoved Veronica back, and smirked. "Now see what I have?" He held up the virtual key. "You will convince her to let me out." 

"I'll do nothing of the sort!" Noa clenched his fists angrily. _This is ridiculous! He thought I'd actually try to convince Veronica of his goodness?! He's worse than I was!_ "I won't let you escape!" 

"Fine." He snapped his fingers, and in an instant, Noa was sent to a glass room. "If you change your mind, pull the lever above you. If you can." For the lever in question was taller than Noa in his former body. "Meanwhile, I'm taking Veronica to meet her new "playmate". " 

"NO! Don't you dare hurt her like you did last year!!" Noa banged on the glass in anger. "Ronnie!! Look at me!!" 

Veronica barely moved, but she found the source of the somewhat familiar voice. "Oniisan......." She whispered. She swayed, and was caught by Gansley. 

"Come on you. Back to your cell." He carted her off. 

"Ronnie!!!" Noa was positively furious now. "Let her go, Father! She's got nothing to do with us!" 

"Oh,I think not. She's more important than you comprehend." Gozabouro smirked, vanishing. He had wicked plans for Veronica,and was anxious to get them started. 

********************************************************************* 

"Noa! Where are you?!" Mokuba held on to his older brother's hand tightly, as they searched for Noa. "I don't know where they could be." 

"I think I know." Seto spoke up now. His eyes narrowed on a structure across the bridge. "There over in that tower base. But I've an idea." He turned them around, and entered Noa's deserted ship. "We're going to play a game with Gozabouro,using one of Nesbitt's tricks." He informed Mokuba, as they ventured into the control room. 

"Shouldn't we get Noa and Veronica out first,Nii- sama ?" Mokuba used his favorite nickname for Seto only when he was really worried. 

"We're going to. Or rather, they're going to." Seto chuckled to himself now, as he sat down at Noa's console. "They forget. I know virtual reality just as well as they do, if not better." He began to input file codes and numbers into the computer, trying to get access to "Alcatraz". "Bingo! We're in. Okay, Noa. Where are you?" 

Mokuba watched his brother work, with a deep sigh. _Once again, I'm just here. Some day, I'll be the one to do something great. I know it!_ "I'm going to watch TV." He mumbled to Seto, before taking his leave. His elder brother merely nodded, intent on his plan. He left the control room, and made his way to the familiar den. Months before Noa's body had finally been ready, Mokuba had found himsel f spending more and more time with him. He truly enjoyed Noa's company now that he wasn't insane and trying to brainwash him anymore. But he knew in his heart that Noa really loved Veronica, and that's why he'd come to help him make sure she was safe. Yet, it was Seto doing the saving, as always. _Just once, let me be the hero! That's all I ask. I'm always the bait ,or the victim. When will it be my turn to be the saving grace for someone?! _ Mokuba clenched his fists angrily and turned on the plasma tv. "Wow. Noa lived the high life. Even without the body." He muttered to himself,as he watched some random show on the screen. Soon enough,he'd have to help Seto, but for now, this was what was best for him. 

*************************************************** 

Back in the control room, Seto had hacked into Noa's main computer, to access the virtual cloning program. Gozabouro would b e in for a real surprise shortly. His plan was to creat e clones of both Noa and Veronica, and mess with the vile man's head some. While Gozabouro was busy with them, he and Mokuba would get Noa and Veronica out. _Someday,Stepfather, you will learn not to mess with my family. Maybe that day will be _ _toda_ _y._ He finished typing up the specifications, and prepared for the virtual clones arrival. He typed in the exact coordinates for the location of Gozabouro and his lackeys. "Now. Do your worst, my friends." He stood up, and went to get Mokuba. They had to get over the tower now. 

"Come on,Kid. We're going to get Noa and Veronica." 

"Why don't you go alone? You're better at rescue than I am." Mokuba spat irritably. 

"Mokuba!" Seto walked over, and sat beside him on the couch. "What's wrong? Have I upset you in some way?" 

"No. I just don't feel like being bait." The youngest Kaiba scowled. "Just once, Seto. I want to b e the one who saves the day. Not you. Not Noa." 

"You don't have to be the bait. You're going to save them. Come on." Seto held out his hand. 

"Okay......" He took his hand,and they left the base, heading over to Alcatraz. 


	5. Escape

**Chapter Five-Escape **

Noa was leaning against the glass door, when he heard a most welcome voice. It was Seto. He seemed to be talking to someone. He peered out into the corridor, and saw Mokuba too. _I had a feeling Mokuba _ _wouldn_ _'t listen to me. Such a fool._ But the middle Kaiba admitted to himself that he was glad his little brother hadn't obeyed.

"Noa. Are you all right?" Mokuba ran to the glass door, tugging the handle.

"I'm fine. You two should probably go find Veronica. Gozabouro took her somewher e, and I hate to think what he has planned for her.

"So do I. But don't worry. We've already taken care of that." Seto looked around. "Mokuba, see if you can find a control panel somewhere. I think these cells are computer operated." He watched as Mokuba did a quick sweep of the room, smiling. Like Seto, Mokuba had a knack for computer operating.

"Found it." Mokuba immediately went to work trying to decode the locks. "Do you think one of these codes will release Veronica too?"

"Possibly. Hurry, Little brother. The clones will only detain them for thirty minutes." Seto told him.

"Clones?" Noa looked at Seto. "What have you done?"

Before Seto could explain, there was a loud crash in the upper hall. He glanced up, and began to smirk. "Well well....." Gansley and Krump were chasing "Noa" down the corridor. "Mokuba, hurry!"

"One code, coming up!" Mokuba studied the screen. "Alright. Right, about...now!" As he said, Noa's door swung open. "Yeah!"

"Nice job, little brother." Noa hugged him gently. "Come on. We bette r find Ronnie."

"No need." Veronica appeared from around a corner. She looked weak, and tired. "Noa.....is it really you?"

Noa ran to her, put a hand out to steady her. "Yes, it's me,Otoota." He looked her over. "What has he done to you?"

"I....don't remember, but I'm hurting..a lot." She leaned more on Noa now, and the boy picked her up.

"Alright, Ronnie.....we're leaving now." Noa turned to look at Seto and Mokuba. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Seto led the way back to where he and Mokuba had sneaked in. They were all almost out when the alarm sounded. "Damn....they must've beaten the clones or something. Mokuba, you and Veronica keep going."

"What about you and Noa?" Mokuba gripped the weak girl's arm tightly.

"Just get her ove r to the other island." Noa pointed. "I constructed that place for her before I came to live with you guys. My father can't get there yet."

"Right." Mokuba began to pull Veronica down the metal walk,but Veronica broke free of him, and ran back to Noa. "Ronnie, come on!"

"Go on, Sister. I'll be right behind you. I promise." Noa hugged her tightly. "Mokuba will take care of you until I can get back to you, okay?"

"Alright......" Just then, Krump appeared, and she gasped. "Not again..."

Mokuba grabbed her from behind though, and pulled her along before the old guy could touch her. "Not again." He replied in a firm voice. He didn't look back, not sure he wanted to see what was going on. "Come on, Veronica. We have to hurry. If that was Krump, you know Gansley won't be too far behind him."

"What's going to happen to Noa?!" The girl replied fearfully. "That's all Gozabouro wanted. He didn't really want me."

"I know the feeling." Mokuba muttered. "Do you get used as bait a lot?"

"Well.....not really. Only here!" They both leaped a gap, which became a stone wall. "Whoa......Noa made this place?"

"For you." Mokuba smiled brightly, turning to look back at where they'd come from. "You can't even see the other side."

Veronica turned to look too. "Wow...." She sat down on the extended bank. "Do you think Noa and Seto are okay?"

"I don't know.." Mokuba looked over at Veronica. "Do you think your brother is worried about you?"

"Maybe...." Veronica gasped suddenly, and doubled over. "Ahhh! Oh man..I'm hurting..."

"Ronnie?!" Mokuba moved over to her, and looked her over. "What did he do?!"

"I said I don't remember...just....there was a lot of sharp objects involved." Veronica lifte d up her shirt a bit, and looked. "He.....cut me...a lot."

"Holy crap...." Mokuba studied the gashes. "Why'd he do that?"

"Because I wouldn't let him use my Key. I'm the only one who can use it." She bit her lower lip. "But...how can I feel anythin g? This is the virtual world,right?"

"Not unless they're pulling the same thing with you Noa pulled with us. Didn't you feel pain last time you w ere here?"

"Well....yeah, but...not like this..it was more emotional pain than anything else."

"Right." Mokuba hugged her gently. "It'll be okay. Noa and Seto will be coming through that portal in no time." As Veronica finally gave into her exhaustion, and fell asleep, Mokuba turned once more to the crystal wall. _Please,Big brothers. Come soon. She needs to get out of here. _


	6. Fair Play

**Chapter Six-Fairplay**

Noa smirked at Gansely. "You're too late, boys. Veronica is out of y our reach now."

"Not for long." Gansley slammed the boy into a wall in the control room. "You find her, now!"

"Not in this lifetime, you punk." Seto growled, elbowing himself free from Krump's grip. "Leave him alone." He moved to stand in front of Noa, shielding him from Gansley next blow. He put up a hand to block him. "Do you wanna know why I let you go, Gansely?" He smirked, hearing the joints in the former businessman's hand crack. "It's because you were incompetent. You five were useless to my new empire at Kaiba Corporation.You couldn't keep us here in Virtual World before, and you aren't going to do it now." By the time the young CEO finished his rant, Gansley was backed into the opposite wall, with Krump. "Now. My business with you idiots is over. I want to talk to my "stepfather"." With that, he knocked the two of them out. He turned to Noa. "Are you ready?"

Gozabouro was standing there, with Noa tightly at his side, looking strangled. "I'm ready whenever you are, my boy." He released Noa, shoving him so hard that the young boy fell, going unconscious as well. "Hmm...this is a real bonus. I started out trying to get Noa back to reason with him, but instead, I have all three of you, and a girl who has opened many doors of opportunity for me."

"Don't be a fool. That girl is going home, where she belongs." Seto replied, his eyes narrowed. "And you won't keep any of us either."

"Is that so? You are in no position to be making such proclamations." The eldest Kaiba snickered evilly. "As I see it, you and Noa have to be the most irresponsible elder brothers I've ever seen."

"What do you mean by that?" He was suddenly worried, though he appeared not to be.

"Just look." Gozabouro hit a button, and one of Noa's consoles blinked on. It showed Mokuba and Veronica,with Mokuba standing in front of her. He was facing off with a Serpent Knight Dragon.

"No way! Noa said nothing would harm them over there!" Seto gawked in surprise.

"Come on, Seto! Do you really believe you and Mokuba are the only capable hackers on this plane?" A new, unwelcome voice replied. Seto turned with a scowl, to face Nesbitt. "We knew Noa had a secret section. It was just a matter of finding it, and decoding it's barrier."

"Nesbitt..." Seto snarled. "Call that thing off. NOW!!" He glared at the weapons operator.

"He doesn't work for you anymore, Seto. Remember?" Gozabouro smirked. "Order that thing to s tomp those two, like rats!"

"Wait! If I tell it to kill them, Veronica will be of no use to you, Sir." Nesbitt reasoned.

"Good point...." Gozabouro smirked at Seto. "But we don't need Mokuba."

"You monster!" Seto lunged on Nesbitt before he could push anymore buttons. "No one messes with my little brother!" They struggled for a while, before Seto was thrown back. Instantly, he retaliated with a punch that sent Nesbitt crashing into the glass window, shattering it. He ran over to Noa's fallen form. "Noa!"

"Fool! You're wasting your energy recovering him when you know fool well he wouldn't return the favor!" Gozabouro taunted. "If I were you, I'd find a way to stop the dragon. He's about to make food out of your brother."

"Oh that's simple enough." Seto snarled, typing in a command of his own. He smirked now, when Skylar appeared. "Thank you. Now get those two out of harm's way, while I get ri d of my pest problem." The blue eyes white dragon nodded, and he watched it fly off with an unconscious Veronica, and relieved Mokuba. He stood up now, and found himself alone with just Noa's motionless form. "Noa!"

"S- seto ......." Noa shook himself groggily. "What's going on?"

"We've to find a way to keep these guys off that island. They were able to hack into the barrier code. Most importantly, we need to get Veronica home, before Gozabouro can capture her again."

"Yes, but there's a problem. My father's locked me out of the main computer. If I can't get in there, I'm afraid we're all going to be stuck here for good."

"Not if I can help it. He taught me well, which is unfortunate for him." Seto helped Noa up. "I sent Skylar after Mokuba and Veronica. That girl is in really bad shape."

"I know. We must get her out of here, and soon." Noa looked up at him. "I'm sorry I've dragged you into this again."

"It's all right We're family." Seto put an arm around him. "Let's go get the kids, before anything more can happen to them."

"Right. Then, we get ou t of here." Noa had a look of determination on his face when the two Kaibas left the control room. _I'm on my way, Ronnie. Just hang in there. _


	7. Many Conversations

** Chapter Seven-Many Conversations**

"How long has she been out, Mokuba?" Noa asked his younger brother, as he caressed Veronica close to his chest. He was worried, because the girl still hadn't woken up, and it had been thirty minutes since and Seto had arrived at the place where Skye had dropped the two off.

"It's been alm ost two hours. Noa, he cut her really badly. Maybe she lost too much blood or something..." Mokuba was nestled beside his eldest brother. "Do you think she's still alive in her world?"

"She'd better be." Noa growled, as he held on to Veronica. "We have to get to my base. She needs a better place to rest the the middle of a desert."

"Right......well, take us there, Noa." Seto replied.

"If I could do it in a snap, I would've by now." Noa told him. "I'm really not as strong here as I was before. My father has control of almost everything." Noa admitted silently that Veronica could've probably gotten them there, but it would've made no difference, since she was out cold. "We'll have to summon Skye to take us."

"But who's going to take care of Ronnie?" Mokuba asked worriedly. "She can't hold on to Skye."

"I'll worry about Veronica." Noa told him, as he whistled long and low. "If we can get into the base, I can begin to reprogram everything. "

"Don't you think they might've already thought about that? They're probably there already." Seto remarked in annoyance.

"Then we'll have to fight our way in." Mokuba announced. "Veronica needs to get home, before she's stuck here for good. If she's feeling pain, then Gozabouro did something else. "

"I agree." Noa smiled, ruffling Mokuba's hair. "You're a good friend, Moku- chan ."

"I know." Mokuba replied. "I just don't want us to lose our number one fan." He added with smile. "She would fight for us, if it was an opposite situation."

"She would." Noa nodded. Just then, Skye appeared, and Mokuba climbed on.

"Take Veronica." Noa told Seto, as the tallest Kaiba followed. "I'll be right behind you guys."

"What in the world are you doing?" Seto demanded. "There's only one Blue Eyes for us to call!"

"I have to stall them from following, in case they are not there! Now just go."

"Be careful, Noa!" Mokuba called out, as Skye left at Noa's orders.

"Don't worry. Send Skye back once you three arrive." He called back, as he went to find the trapdoor he had hidden under the smoldering sand. _With any luck, I can make them think we are still here in the desert. That would give us time to make a plan to get the Virtual Key back from my "father". Without it, Veronica's stuck here forever._ He smiled, as his hand brushed across the metal latch that opened the trap door. _Just get her there, Seto. Let me take care of the rest for now. _ He descended into the darkness.

Seto and Mokuba found their way to the fortress, and to their surprise, it was deserted. "We got lucky. " Seto remarked, as he got a grogg y Veronica down. "Are you okay, Veronica?"

"Where's Noa- sama ? Is he all right!?" Her eyes swept over Mokuba and Seto, who looked a bit roughed up. "He's not dead, is he??"

"No...not dead..he's causing a distraction,so we can begin reprogramming this thing." Mokuba explained. "Come on inside. He wants you to rest."

"Where is he?!" Veronica asked again, desperately. "Gozaoburo wanted him, not me!"

"He's back in the desert where Skye dropped us off. Now come on." Mokuba pulled the girl into the hatch that led into Noa's deserted base. "You need to rest."

"I'm through resting. " Veronica told him bravely. "I want to help Oniisan get rid of his father for good!"

"Don't be foolish. You can barely stand up, let alone fight." Seto told her, with a shake of his head. He couldn't help but admire her devotion to Noa though. "Now do yourself a favor and relax, while I get us online again." He nodded to Mokuba. "Why don't you both go watch some tv. I'm sure Noa has some sort of cartoon channel or something you will like."

Mokuba almost protested, feeling like he'd done nothing but baby sit Veronica so far, but he sighed in defeat. "Alright. We'll go." He led Veronica out of the control corridor, and down into Noa's den. "I swear, he thinks I can't do anything useful, but how many times have I saved his butt?" Mokuba hadn't been talking to anyone in particular, but Veronica giggled.

"Too many times." She told him. "I want to help Oniisan too."

"What is it with grown ups anyway? Noa and Seto treat me like a baby all the time! At least Marik knows I can take care of myself!"

"Marik....How is he?" Veronica asked.

"He's pretty good. He's got a lot on his plate right now. His past came back into the present , and is now living with him, as his sister."

Veronica wrinkled her nose, thinking about Yami Marik. "Yami Marik came back as a girl?"

Mokuba fell into a chair, laughing. "No no no....this girl he helped Shadi rescue one time. She's living in our world now. She's like you."

"Really? Is she a Kaiba fan?" Veronica couldn't imagine anything like what she was going through happening to someone else. It intrigued her.

"Well....yeah, but not so much as you are. She's more of an Ishtar/Roba fan." Mokuba smiled, thinking of Victoria Ishtar now. "If she was here though, I'm sure she probably would've really torn into my foster father by now. She's almost fearless."

Veronica giggled at this. "Wow. I wish I was half as brave as she sounds."

"What are you talking about? You are brave! You've been through a lot, and you still don't give up on helping. That's brave!" Mokuba flipped on the TV now. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know.....maybe I'll just sleep for now." Veronica curled up on the couch, and soon enough, she did fall asleep. Mokuba watched her silently, before changing the channel to the news. _Poor Ronnie. It would be so easy to just ask Seto if she could live with us,wouldn't it? But she'd miss her own brother I'm sure._ Mokuba sighed. _I just hope her brother will treat her better. Then maybe she _ _wouldn_ _'t have runaway in the first place._ Mokuba smiled now, glad his own brothers actually did care about the things he did, and wanted to be with him.


	8. Twins at Heart

**Chapter Eight-Veronica's Choice**

"We're back online." Noa announced around a mouthful of chips. He was sitting in his chair, watching everything on his monitors. "Ronnie, come here." He beckoned to his young friend. When she came forward, he smiled. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little.....It still hurts so much..." Veronica sat down beside her virtual brother. "He still has the key, Noa-sama. How am I going to get home?"

"We will get it back. It's just going to take some time." Noa offered her the plate chips. "You should eat something, Doll."

"I'm not hungry..." Veronica insisted. "I just want to go home, Noa."

"That could be a long time coming." Mokuba informed her. "We just lost sight of my foster father."

"What?!" Noa stood up fast, and checked his monitors. "Blast him!" He scowled. "We're going to have to give him something....." He sighed deeply.

"I'll go." Veronica replied suddenly, her lower lip trembling.

"What? No, Veronica! That's stupid." Mokuba looked at her incredulously.

"No, it's brilliant. That's what he wants, Mokuba. I'm going to give him what he wants."

"But...Immouto, if you do that, you're doing exactly like what he wants." Noa looked at her, sadly. "Why would you give him what he wants after what we've been through?"

"I'm not the only person stuck here without the Virtual Key. You three are stuck here too." Veronica explained, as she got a pack together. "I'll take Skye, and go back to Alcatraz." "Veronica, I can't let you do this! I'm responsible for you." Noa stood in the door's path. "Please don't do this! He wants to use you!"

"Move out of my way, Noa." Veronica said through clenched teeth. "I'm going, and I won't let any of you stop me."

"Let her go." It was Seto who spoke now. His voice held that no nonsense tone that Veronica often heard in Vincent's voice. "She knows what she's doing." As the young girl passed him, Seto put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to know what I see when I look at you now?"

"Yes..." She looked up at him silently.

"A female version of my brother Mokuba." Seto smiled, ruffling her hair a bit. "You and Mokuba make a perfect set of friends, you know."

"They call me Mokuba's Apprentice back home. I guess we know why." She grinned slightly, then felt a tug on her arm. She looked up at Mokuba.

"I'm going with you. They're my brothers, you know."

"Mokuba.......I can't ask you to do that..." Veronica told him.

"You're not asking. I'm telling." Mokuba slipped his own backpack on. "Let's go."

"Fine....." She looked at the elder Kaibas. "We'll be back."

"Mokuba, be careful."

"I will be." Mokuba took Veronica's hand for comfort, and the two left.

"You don't really have a plan, do you?" Mokuba asked the girl when they were safely away from his brothers.

"Nope." Veronica smirked. "I had to get away from there though. I was feeling useless."

"I so know that feeling. Marik says everyone can be useful somewhere, and that maybe we just have to look for the chance." Mokuba smiled proudly. "Marik's probably the smartest friend I have."

Veronica grinned. "He certainly helped me out a lot last time. I love him now." She really wanted to know how Marik and Mokuba had become best friends. "But I've been a fan you Kaibas for a long time. It doesn't feel right to switch back and forth."

"I wouldn't mind if you liked the Ishtars and us both. It's perfectly all right. Victoria, that's Marik's adopted sister, started out with just the Ishtars, but now she likes everyone...well, except for the Underwoods."

"Underwoods? There's more than just Weevil?" Veronica groaned. "I'll admit it freely. I'm really not a Weevil fan at all."

"I don't think many people are." Mokuba agreed,as he summoned Skye. _I can't believe I'm talking about the Underwoods like this again. It's been so long since I talked to Victoria like this...She adjusted really well, with the Robas' help. It would be wonderful if her and Veronica got to meet once. I bet they'd both have stories to tell each other._ He smirked at the headaches that would cause everyone at home. They'd all probably had their fill of reality versus anime comparisons from Victoria.

"Mokuba? Skye's waiting. Come on!" Mokuba shook himself out of his thoughts, and climbed on.

"You know something, Veronica? We're a lot alike, you know." Mokuba directed the Blue Eyes White Dragon towards Alcatraz. "We could be twins at heart."

"Hmm....Twins at Heart....I like that!" Veronica told him. "Okay. I'll be your heart twin."

"I thought you wanted to be my apprentice?" Mokuba teased. "School is now in sessions."

"Lesson one?" Veronica asked, as Mokuba undid his pack, getting out a climbing rope.

"Be prepared to climb all heights when on a rescue mission." He prepared the grappling hook. "Be afraid, but do anything you have to do to succeed."

"I learned that...." Veronica felt him wrapping the cord around her waist. "Are you sure this is going to work, Mokuba?"

"Yeah." Mokuba fastened the cord to himself now. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope...." Veronica almost whispered. She began to breathe heavier as they approached Alcatraz.

"Trust me,Ronnie. Things are going to be fine. " Mokuba said as he threw the grappling hook. "Let's go."


	9. Noa's Gift

**Chapter Nine-Noa's Gift**

"Keep moving, Ronnie. Don't stop." Mokuba encouraged. More than once, the young girl had looked down, wreckinhg her last strand of courage on their way up to the tower.

"I can't, Mokuba...I can't....." Veronica felt pits in her stomach. She looked up at him, sadly.

"You don't have a choice in the matter now. We have finish what we started. Seto's depending on me. Noa's depending on you." Mokuba replied sternly. However, he did feel sorry for her. "Give me your hand." He held his hand down to her. "I'll help you."

"I'm such an idiot,Mokuba! I have no plan, and even if I did, it would probably fail." She sighed sadly, inching her way up to Mokuba's position.

"You're not an idiot. I've done things like this plenty of times. You wouldn't believe what I've gone through for my brother." Mokuba smiled gently. "Come on. Let's get that key!" He continued up to the tower platform. "It's not as far as it seems. You can do it!" He reached down to help her the rest of the way, and almost had her up when he heard footsteps, then:

"Foolish children! Do you think you two can really defeat me alone?"

"Gozabouro!" Mokuba whirled, blocking Veronica from his grasp. "You have something that doesn't belong to you, you creep!"

"Oh I do? Last I checked, the Virtual Key was my own creation. Noa had no business given it to that brat!"

"You were going to keep her here if he hadn't! And you were trying to destroy Noa's only world!" Mokuba retorted. "It's not right!"

"Shut up." The elder Kaiba shoved him out of the way, and leaned over the edge of the tower. "I have your friend Mokuba up here. Come and get him, if you have the guts, Girl."

Veronica shivered, but all she could do wa s stare up at Gozabouro, fearfully.

"Damn him! Damn it all!" Noa sighed. "Seto, we've got a serious problem."

"No kidding. She got my brother in the middle of this little feud with my foster father."

"Is that all you're worried about?! Gsnsley's got her life hanging in the balance! If she refuses to go to him, he'll cut the rop e."

"Gah! I don't believe this! We told them not to go!"

"Wait. Now it's time for Veronica to start using my gift to her." Noa closed his eyes, hoping telepathy would work from this distance. Ronnie? Can you hear me?

Just barely......Noa?! What am I going to do? I'm slipping!

Ronnie, listen to me,Doll. It's time. Use the power of your imagination to create a hole into the tower. I'll help Mokuba.

But I have to keep my feet on the ground. I promised Vinnie!

Noa narrowed his eyes at the mention of her brother. Veronica. If you don't do this, you wi ll never see Vincent again. This he forced sternness in. He meant it. Use the gift I gave you.

Okay....... Noa sighed deeply. The girl still sounded so uncertain, and if she was, the gift wouldn't work.

"We might have problem, Seto. I don't think Veronica's confident enough to do this."

"She has to be." Seto told him. "She'll think about all that I said to her."

"What? About her and Mokuba you mean."

"Yeah." Seto frowned turning to face the window, where he clearly saw Alcatraz. "She will."

Veronica held on to the rope tightly, closing her eyes. _This is going against everything I've adjusted to since last year. But I have to save Mokuba. I have to._ Above, Veronica heard scuffling. "Mokuba?!"

"You have ten minutes to come up here, Girlie,or I'm throwing him overboard." It was Gansley.

"N-no!" Veronica closed her eyes tighter, and began to imagine steps extruding out of the side of Alcatraz. She snapped her fingers loudly. At first, it appeared not to work but then, it did! _A marble staircase with an ivory banister! Just like the one at home! _ A few more minutes of thought got her steps to the staircase itself, and she sank on the cloud-like steps. "Wow! Hey, Mokuba, your brother's awesome!"

"What?! Get up here!" Mokuba exclaimed, sounding frantic. _I'm being dangled like a bug, and she's praising Noa! Geez! _

Mokuba didn't have long to wait. She came right over the edge, the rope wrapped around her arm. "Let him go, Gansley!" She snapped her fingers again. The rope over her arm turned into a thick leather whip. "Gotta love virtual stuff!" She grinned brightly at Mokuba, who ran over to her. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Her attention turned back to Gansley.

"V-v-veronica! Where did you get that kind of power?!" Mokuba asked in amazement.

"I'll explain later." She replied, without looking at him. Her eyes were on Gansley. "Well? Which will it be?"

"Pfft! If you think you can fight me, then fight Mr. Kaiba after, go ahead!" Gansley glared at her. "Well? Now who's stalling?"

There was no fear nor doubt in Veronica's eyes when she snapped her fingers a third time. Beside her and Mokuba appeared a tunnel. "Come, Mokuba. We have better things on our agenda." She took Mokuba into the tunnel, leaving Gansely to stare after them.

"Wow! That was great!!" Mokuba exclaimed, as they walked down the tunnel.

"It was pent up power. By rights, I could've used it last time I was here, but I wasn't brave enough. We all have it in us here."

"Wow....." Mokuba smiled, wondering what Seto would use with his snap ability. "I bet my brother would snap Gozabouro right out of existence!"

"My thoughts exactly, Moku- chan ." Veronica whispered, as they reached the end of the tunnel. They were right outside the double doors that led to the Alcatraz control room, where they'd all had their share of time captured. "And we're going to do it, thanks to Noa."

"I can't wait!" Mokuba replied with clenched teeth. "Ready when you are."

"Let's do it!"


	10. Gozabouro's Last Stand

**Chapter Ten-Gozabouro's Last Stand**

"So, you came back." Gozabouro was standing there in the middle of the control room, glaring at the two. "I always thought you had better sense than this, Mokie."

"Don't you ever call me that! It's because of you my brother's turned into the cold hearted person he is!!" Mokuba yelled. "You did that to him! I'll never forgive you for that!!"

Veronica put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "You won't have to, Mokuba."

"Oh ho...the little frightened mouse squeaks! What can one little girl do against me? Do you honestly think I'm here alone? Foolish girl. Don't you realize you have to have the virtual key to get back? If you kill me now, you'll never find it!"

"You are alone, Gozabouro Kaiba. And do you want to know why?" Veronica took a risky step closer, her fists clenched in anger.

"Enlighten me." The former CEO growled.

"I sent your "boys"to the Shadow Realm." She smirked. "I called in a favor to Yami Bakura. He owed me one for last time."

"Pah! Yami Bakura wouldn't do anything you asked him!"

"The real Yami Bakura wouldn't, no. But this is the virtual world, and thanks to you, I now have the power to manipulate as I will!" This seemed to stun Gozabouro. "Shocking to realize you're actually going to be beaten by an eleven-year-old girl, isn't it?"

"Wishful thinking, Child." Gozabouro lunged at the two of them. "You're going to help me."

"Not in this lifetime." Veronica jumped clear out of his path. "I can not only manipulate my surroundings, but like Noa, I can manipulate my strength and my body." She grabbed Mokuba's hand before Gozabouro could grab him. She pulled him behind her. "Mokuba. Go find the Key. It could be anywhere."

"I can't leave you here!" Mokuba argued. "Noa'd never forgive me if something went wrong!"

"Just go! I can handle Mr. Kaiba without you." _At least, I think I can. I just want Mokuba out of the way in case this gets messy. _

"If you say so...." Mokuba spun around, and fled down a corridor.

"Unbelievable! She's got a lot of guts, facing him alone." Seto stared at the monitors in awe.

"She's always had guts. She just needed a little encouragement. " Noa told him. "She doesn't get a lot of encouragement from her brother."

"Humph. That's why her brother's going to end up losing her when she's older." Seto grunted. "If I treated Mokuba like that, he probably would've left me already."

"He's thought about it." Noa said quietly. "He feels you don't trust him to do anything for himself."

"Well....." Seto began, but he shook his head. "With everything we've been through...I just don't want him to go looking for trouble to get himself out of."

"Do you think that's what he's done now?" Noa asked his younger brother. True in the virtual world he appeared to be the same age as Mokuba, but in reality, he was actually older than Seto.

"No. I think this time, he was trying to help Veronica find her courage." Seto replied after a minute. "He was trying to be a brother to her."

"Exactly." Noa sighed softly. "I wish I could find a way to make her brother understand."

"Hmm.." Seto began to push a few buttons. "Let's check on the scum."

"Right." A few moments later, they had Veronica's surveillance monitors hacked.

_"What do you mean she might never be waking up again?! She was only playing a game!" Vincent slammed his fist into a wall angrily, his eyes closed. "Damn it! It has to be Noa's doing. It has to be!" _

_"Noa,Sir?" One of the doctors looked at him quizzically. "Who is that?" _

_"Nevermind that. Just get my sister awake!" Víncent turned to leave the room where his sister's motionless body was resting. "I'm going to see someone." He walked out into the hall, and sank against the wall. Why,_ _Noa?! Why can't you just leave my sister alone?! With a new plan in his head, he took his sedan to Onyx's house. He would talk to Morgen, Ronnie's closest friend. Maybe she could tell him how Veronica had made it back into Virtual World without her pod in working order. _

"Idiotic boy! I didn 't bring her here. She came on her own. That was the purpose of the Virtual Key. He's the one to bla me for her actions. Not me!" Noa scowled, and bit into his latest snack, a chili dog. "He blames me for everything that's happened to Veronica in the last year, but really, it's his own fault."

"It certainly seems to be. Veronica hasn 't even asked for him since she's been here. It makes me wonder if she even wants to be with him." Seto commented. He was drinking a cup of coffee. "Noa.....do you suppose she doesn't want to be with him anymore?"

"It's quite possible..." Noa muttered to Seto. "I just don't know how I can possibly convince her to go home to him at the end of all of this."

"We must somehow." Seto said softly. "I get the feeling Mokuba is getting attached to her."

"I worry about that." Noa chuckled. "He does seem to generally care about her."

"She likes him too. I just don't know if she's being a fan girl or is she just wants to be exactly like him for the sake of being like him." Seto laughed a little at the insanity of it all. "Victoria all over again."

"Victoria?" Noa looked at Seto. "Who is that?"

"Marik Ishtar's adopted sister. She's just like Veronica, except she actually lives here in this reality."

"Hmm... And she's adjusted to that reality rather than the one that depicts us as cartoons?"

"For the most part." Seto replied. "I'll talk to you about it later. Let's see what they're doing over at Alcatraz."

If the elder Kaibas had tuned in sooner, they would've seen that Veronica was struggling to keep her composure. For at the same time the Kaibas were watching Vincent fall apart, she was also watching. And Gozabouro was still taunting her.

"Do you see the pain you always cause him? It's no wonder he doesn't want to spend time with you. I certainly wouldn't want to." The eldest Kaiba grinned smugly as his victim shrank back against the wall. "You cringe because you know I'm right."

"It's not true! Vincent loves me!" Veronica spat with a scowl. There was a lump in her throat though. She had not missed the TV cameras in the house. The news groups were there again. "He loves me a lot!"   
"Ever heard of a little thing called publicity, Veronica? We of the business world use it quite frequently, and a lot of times, we use people to get it. What do you think Vincent is doing at this very moment?"

"Grieving! He thinks I'm dead!" Veronica shrieked at him shrilly. "He thinks I'm dead because I can't get home because of you!!"

"Because of me? You came here first." He cornered her now, blocking any escape route. "So now what, Veronica Skylar? What happened to all that virtual power you had? Have you been drained along with you nerve?" He shoved her all the way against the wall now.

"Think again!" With a satisfied smirk, Veronica sent a blast of Shadow Energy from her palm through Gozabouro. The old man went flying across the room, and out a glass window. "And now, for my finale!" She closed her eyes tightly, sending out the image of Gozabouro shrinking into nothingness. Outside, she heard a torturous yell. "I'm o nly doing to you what you were going to do to Oniisan!" After a moment, there was complete silence. She ran to the broken window to see if it had worked. There was no sign of Gozabouro. "I did it!"

"She did it! I don't feel him anymore!" Noa was amazed, and proud at the very same time. The engines of his precious base started once more, and he turned it towards Alcatraz. "Now if Mokie found the Key, everything is ready to send us, and her home."

"I hope he found it. I don't think Veronica should stay here m uch longer."

"I agree. She looks really weak." Noa got out of the base when they reached Alcatraz, and went directly to the control room with Seto behind him.

"Noa- sama ! I did it!" Veronica used the last of her strength to get to Noa.

"I saw." Noa held her gently. "Are you okay,Ronnie?"

"I'm tired....." She looked around. "Where's Mokuba?"

"Right here!" Mokuba came running. "Are you all right?! I heard screaming!"

"That was Gozabouro. He's gone now." Ronnie told him with a smile. "Did you find it?"

"Right here." Mokuba hande d the girl the Virtual Key. "Can we go home now? I miss Jon and Marik."

"You and Seto can go home first. I want to escort Veronica myself. I have a few things to say to Vincent." With that, Noa took the key from Veronica, and sent his brothers home. "I'll see you two a bit later." Now he looked at Veronica. "C'mon. Let's go talk to your brother now, shall we?"

"Okay." Veronica sank into Noa's arms, as the two disappeared.


End file.
